


Somewhere Only We Know

by YokubouNoRain



Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2020, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, Neko knows
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: La pequeña criatura hace su recorrido diario antes de regresar rápidamente a su hogar para el momento del pescado que hace que su corazón se desborde de calidez.Día 3 delFictober 2020.Consigna:Gato.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Isana Yashiro & Neko, Isana Yashiro/Yatogami Kurou, Yatogami Kurou & Neko
Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952590
Kudos: 2





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> El título que le da nombre a este oneshot es de [la canción de Keane](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QE_hgFKaock).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes y el universo principal de la siguiente historia son de la autoría de GoRA.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

El sol de la mañana era cálido. La criatura se desperezó. Sus garras se deslizaron sobre el suelo y recibió el viento que provenía del río con satisfacción. Recibió al nuevo día con un maullido e inició su recorrido habitual. Salió hacia el balcón y subió a la cornisa desde donde fue bajando uno a uno los pisos hasta llegar al suelo. Se dirigió hacia el puente por el camino de césped. Sus patas se humedecían por el rocío de la mañana. Si se detenía y ponía un poco de atención a las flores incluso podría ser capaz de ver pequeños arcoíris formándose entre ellas, pero no podía, tenía los minutos contados y una rutina por cumplir. La brisa marina golpeando contra su rostro hizo que moviera sus bigotes sintiendo cosquillas. Un sonido cargado de felicidad se escapó de su cuerpo y emprendió el camino de regreso a su hogar. Se detuvo en la ventana entreabierta al encontrarse con una situación familiar. Su nariz se inundó con el aroma a comida recién reparada.

—Shiro —oyó decir a un muchacho con un alegre delantal de color rosa, Kurosuke—. Shiro, ya está la comida.

Cuando escuchó un quejido de parte de Shiro y vio el largo cuerpo de Kurosuke siendo acostado sobre el colchón, supo que era el momento de entrar. Sigilosamente, de la misma manera en que había salido, ingresó cruzando por el espacio entreabierto de la ventana.

—Kuroh…

La voz de Shiro parecía mencionar su nombre de manera infantil, y el aludido no pudo evitar caer en su treta, como siempre solía ocurrir. Esperando el momento en que los agudos oídos de Kurosuke estaban ocupados con el sonido de su propio cuerpo acomodándose sobre la cama, saltó sobre el armario y siguió observando la escena matutina desde las alturas. El día siempre empezaba de la misma manera cuando regresaba de su recorrido y Kurosuke terminaba acompañando a Shiro en la cama. Aunque sus oídos fueran mejores que la del resto de los humanos, nunca alcanzaba a oír qué palabras se decían, pero siempre, por algún motivo, ambos terminaban sonriendo y sus mejillas similares un par de tomates. Cuando la comida aparecía como forma de comparación en su mente, sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro porque sabía que su estómago respondería al estímulo con un sonido que la delataría. Luego de eso, los brazos de Shiro se estiraban de forma perezosa alrededor del cuello de Kurosuke, y él rodeaba su cintura con algo de timidez. Él era su rey después de todo. O al menos eso era lo que Kurosuke decía. A Shiro no parecía importarle mucho esas etiquetas y prefería usar palabras más sencillas. Sus ojos se centraron en el instante en que Shiro empezaba a recorrer con sus labios el rostro de Kurosuke. ¿Tendría cosquillas? Porque él se quejaba mucho al respecto. Al principio. Luego él contraatacaba y terminaban sonriendo, enredados y abrazados en la pequeña cama. Si tuviera que comparar eso con un instante de su vida sería cuando estaba comiendo pescado, porque se enfadaría muchísimo si alguien se atrevía a interrumpir ese momento. Había hecho esa comparación porque cada vez que los veía su corazón saltaba en su pecho rebosante de alegría y todo su pecho parecía cálido. Sintiendo que esa calidez le llegaba hasta la punta de sus orejas, el pequeño felino se acurrucó sobre sí mismo y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Un sonido proveniente de su estómago interrumpió el intercambio de besos. Shiro miró a Kuroh con una expresión de vergüenza.

—¿Por qué no me haces caso cuando te hablo? —reconoció Kuroh en sus suspiro mientras se sentaba en la cama. Una caricia sobre una de sus manos impidió que se levantara.

—Porque me gusta cuando estamos así.

Volvió la mirada hacia su rey, pero su flequillo blanco le impedía ver sus ojos. Él corrió su cabello con su mano y en el instante en que se encontró con su mirada, él le sonrió con ternura.

Era una mirada muy diferente de la que había recibido de parte de Ichigen-sama. El sentimiento que Shiro despertaba en él también era muy diferente. No podía negar que la lealtad que había tenido por Ichigen-sama fue traspasada por completo a Shiro. Haría cualquier cosa por él, estaba más que claro. Y sin embargo, esos minutos en la mañana significaban todo para Kuroh. Aunque sentía el calor de Shiro a su lado todas las noches desde que regresó, esos instantes eran especiales. La primera vez que sucedió fue algo inesperado. Ninguno había planeado terminar abrazados. Sólo sucedió. Tampoco había planeado besarse. Sólo sucedió. Y el rostro de Kuroh se tiñó de un color que Shiro dijo gustarle. Se sentía indefenso ante aquella persona. Se preguntaba cómo sería en realidad. Si su cabello era también blanco, si sus ojos también eran de un color ambarino, si la diferencia de estatura se mantendría o sería más notoria. Pero Shiro le aseguró que no se preocupara por pequeñeces como esas, que sin importar el cuerpo que tuviera, Shiro siempre sería Shiro. Había oído que terminaba con los lamentos de Neko con la misma frase, pero, ¿tenía el mismo significado? ¿O decirle eso a Kuroh quería decir algo más? Mientras veía la delgada figura del cuerpo del estudiante sentándose en el colchón, Kuroh lo abrazó con fuerza. Tuvo el impulso de hacerlo porque había sentido que en cualquier momento se esfumaría y él no podría ser capaz de hacer algo para evitarlo. No quería que eso sucediera. No lo soportaría una segunda vez.

—No te irás de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Las palabras que se deslizaron por su lengua podrían sonar a un pedido, pero más que nada, eran una súplica.

—No lo haré —susurró Shiro sobre su oído como si fuera un secreto que debía mantenerse entre ambos—. Las personas que quiero están aquí.

Kuroh lo soltó y se dirigió a la cocina donde comenzó a servir el desayuno. Sintió la mirada de Shiro sobre él, desde la puerta cerrada del baño, y eso lo hizo sentir incómodo.

—¿Sucede algo?

Shiro le respondió acercándose a él y acomodando el mechón de cabello que estaba alrededor de su oreja izquierda.

—Nada malo. Pensaba que realmente pareces mi esposa.

Kuroh trató de retrucar sus palabras pero el inesperado beso que recibió sobre sus labios hizo que su mente se quedara en blanco y sólo Shiro llenara cada rincón de la misma. Aunque su cabello, sus ojos y el resto de su cuerpo cambiaran, estaba seguro que eso no lo haría. Y le dio la razón. Sin importar con qué cuerpo regresara, Shiro siempre sería su Shiro.

El muchacho regresó a la habitación principal y reparó en una cola peluda que se asomaba por sobre el armario. Se subió al escritorio al lado del mismo para corroborar sus sospechas y sonrió al reconocer a su dueño. Acarició levemente sus orejas. Le causaba ternura la manera en que se movían ante el más mínimo movimiento a su alrededor. Luego, acarició toda su cabeza con la palma. Un débil maullido se escapó del fondo de su cuerpo y saltó a los brazos de Shiro adoptando una forma femenina.

—Buenos días, Shiro —lo saludó con una voz somnolienta.

—Buenos días, Neko.

—No entiendo qué le ves a ese lugar —reclamó Kuroh terminando de acomodar todo sobre la pequeña mesa en medio de la habitación. Su mirada se posó por unos segundos en el almohadón que había confeccionado para ella y que se encontraba al lado de la ventana. Era de un color ocre con el rostro caricaturesco de Shiro en medio con los ojos brillando por el uso de lentejuelas. Respondiéndole, la aludida desvió la mirada con las mejillas infladas.

—Kuroh tiene razón, Neko —la muchacha estaba por hablar pero la dulce voz de Shiro la interrumpió—. Él hizo ese almohadón para ti con mucho cariño cuando yo no estaba —Neko miró a Shiro mientras sentía su mano acariciando nuevamente sus cabellos—. ¿Dormirías sobre él si lo dejáramos ahí sobre el armario?

Neko frunció los labios. Una expresión de duda apareció en su rostro.

—Pero, el momento del pescado…

—Ya está listo.

Escuchó decir a Kuroh respecto al desayuno, pero ella no se refería a eso. ¿Cómo podría hacérselos entender? Y es que para ella no había mejor forma de hacerlo que compararlo con eso.

—En ese caso, ¿y si seguimos dejando la ventana abierta? —se preguntó Shiro—. Así podrías seguir haciendo tu salida matutina. ¿Qué te parece eso, Neko?

El rostro de la _Strain_ se iluminó con las palabras de Shiro. Ella bajó de sus brazos y lo abrazó con alegría. Definitivamente nadie en el mundo la entendía mejor que él. Era su Shiro después de todo. Aunque uno distinto del de Kurosuke, pero su Shiro al fin.

—¡Shiro!

El recientemente reunido clan se sentó en torno a la mesa y después de agradecer la comida empezó a desayunar. Después de tener su momento de pescado, Neko se dio cuenta que Kuroh ya no tenía el entrecejo arrugado y hasta que, probablemente, estaba sonriendo cada un poco más con el paso de los días. Ese era el efecto que el Shiro de Kurosuke tenía sobre él. Algo de lo que sólo un gato como ella podría darse cuenta.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ya sé que no pensé demasiado para la consigna del día, pero esta era una historia que tenía ganas de escribir desde hace bastante xD (ahora que lo pienso, la de mañana, también... ¿será que voy a despacharme de todos los wips que tengo en la cabeza en este _**Fictober**_? Lo averiguaremos ;D)


End file.
